Family Reunions (Francais)
by Nellie.Buchanan
Summary: Après ne pas voir l'autre depuis plus de 15 ans, Lois Griffin et Francine Smith décide de se réunir. Mais derrière le rideau de velours rouge se trouve amitiés secrètes, interdite romans, des échanges cliques et leurs maris en herbe.
1. Chapter 1

"Lois! Mettez les sacs!" hurla klaxonnant Peter le klaxon. Stewie couvert ses oreilles,

"Bloody gros homme enfer! Je suis juste un bébé ... la main sur le chien ballon." Il tendit la main vers Brian.

«Est-ce que vous me plaisanter? Peter Voir ce qui est erroné avec l'économie d'aujourd'hui, bébé aujourd'hui vouloir l'alcool puis les babys prochaines tuent." Stewie regarda Brian putain de chien, il est sur moi!

"Brian prendre une pilule froide bro. Et d'ailleurs répété d'alcool d'utilisation"

«Non, Non, tu sais ce que Chris? Personne ne se soucie de votre ... vos faits de drogue aléatoires que vous stoner." Brian sèchement. Chris hmmphed et attend avec impatience.

"LOIS! Dépêchez-vous! MEG! Come on!" Peter a crié comme il klaxonné une ou deux fois de plus.

«Dieu bon sang! Gros homme taisez-vous!" Stewie crié depuis le siège arrière. Lois ouvrit la porte et brossé ses cheveux en arrière. Elle se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture et mettre son sac à l'intérieur. Elle fit signe à Joe, qui était allongé sur le sol.

"Presque obtenu cette fois Joe?"

«Oui ... Lois a failli se faire cette fois-ci ... putain de journal." Lois eut un petit rire, fermer le coffre et s'assit sur le siège passager.

«Êtes-vous prêt?" Elle a demandé à Peter.

»À propos de Lois temps dang. J'étais gunna ya quitter." Il raillé. Elle secoua son doigt vers lui et sourit.

"Le service à la« Smiths! " Lois poussé des cris perçants. Peter inversée de l'allée et roulait sur la rue. Il s'est arrêté au stop. Ai-je oublié quelque chose? se dit-il.

"PAPA! GUYS! ATTENDRE!" La voix n'était pas loin derrière, haletant, et un peu en colère. Nan je n'ai rien oublié.

«Papa. Nous avons besoin d'y retourner ... I. .. euh ... j'ai oublié mon carnet de croquis." Chris courante de la banquette arrière. Pierre roulée lui les yeux et gémit.

«Chaque fois que Chris ... à chaque fois ..." Peter a mis la voiture dans la voiture renversée et BOOM!

"Oh mon ... Peter qu'as-tu frappé?" Lois murmura tout en couvrant sa bouche. Brian a ouvert la porte, se dirigea vers l'arrière, et le souffle coupé.

"Peter vous frappez Meg! Meg tu vas bien?" Il a dit. Meg le regarda et eut un petit rire.

"Votre drôle." elle éclaté de rire. Brian soupira Grande désormais Meg est stupide. Il l'aida dans le plus éloigné du siège et se coucha.

"Vous avez besoin de repos." Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Chris est sorti de la voiture et a couru dans la maison. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son carnet de croquis à la main.

"Très bien. Avons-nous tout maintenant Lois?" Peter demanda ennuyé.

"Oui nous faisons Peter." Lois sèchement. "ON AUX QUARTIERS SMITHS!" elle hurla encore plus fort.


	2. Chapter 2

"NON! Dieu Peter!" Lois crié.

"Lois Désolé si j'ai oublié leurs noms." Peter dit alors saisir le volant serré. Lois a donné un éblouissement.

«C'est la quinzième fois. Ok. Passons en revue ... Francine est? Chris." Elle a dit que le conduisant sur.

Chris a répondu. «Francine est la femme de Stans et mère de Hailey et Steve." Lois se pencha sa tête en arrière dans la stupéfaction comme le reste de la voiture en dehors de Peter, qui se moquait de l'endurance intellectuelle de Chris.

"C'est exact Chris. Good Job ... Maintenant, Meg," Meg sam. hausse la tenue d'une banquise à la tête qu'ils ramassé dans une station service. «Qui est Roger?"

"N'est-ce pas ce que Roger alien bizarre dans le grenier, oh et il aime à boire." Dit-elle recoucha.

"Je pourrais utiliser un verre en ce moment .." murmura-t-elle à elle-même. "Maintenant, Brian. Qui est Hailey?" Elle a demandé en jouant avec un stylo qu'elle a trouvé sur le tableau de bord.

"Hailey est l'anti-gun, paix dans le monde, des animaux aimant les jeunes adultes. Cheveux noirs et porte des tongs." Il a pris la dernière gorgée de sa bouteille, il s'est retourné, il a tremblé, et l'a fermé. Lois s'en saisit de lui et le mettre dans son sac à main. Elle se frotta les tempes.

"Très bon. OK maintenant ... Peter ... Qui est Stan Smith?" Elle demanda lentement. Peter a avalé le dernier morceau de cheeseburger qu'il avait en lui la bouche, s'éclaircit la voix et de la parole.

"Stan Smith est le père de ... euh ... le père de ... Hailey et Steve ... et euh ..." sueur a commencé à sortir de son visage comme les joues rouges ont commencé à tourner, «umm umm et Francine est sa femme?" Il a dit incertain, et Lois leva les yeux et sourit. "Que cette fois-ci Lois? Ai-je gâcher?"

"No. .. Peter ... vous avez vu juste. En fait, vous avez gagné!" Elle l'embrassa et Peter a fait une embardée, la repoussa et agrippa le volant à nouveau.

"Lois Jeeze essayer de conduire ici." Il dit d'une voix arrogant. Lois hocha la tête et fait un signe.

«Regardez Peter! Langely chutes à seulement 2 miles de plus!" Elle hurla, "Oh, je n'ai pas vu depuis des lustres Francine! Les gars, vous n'avez pas encore rencontrée, mais quand papa et maman l'habitude d'aller sur leurs croisières adultes qu'ils allaient me renvoyer chez elle. Oh ce sera tellement amusant ! "

"Non maman infraction, mais que faire si ce n'est pas tout ce que vous pense que ce sera?" Chris a dit.

«Non-sens Chris! Francine et moi avons tout prévu. Rien ne peut se tromper!" Elle a souri et a rebondi à genoux dans l'excitation. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle allait voir son cousin après tout ce temps.


	3. Chapter 3

Signifie tout à la résidence du Smith ...

"Chérie!" Stan a crié. Francine se dirigea vers lui.

"Oui Stan?" Elle soupira.

"Est-ce à cravate formelle?" Il a dit en tirant sur sa cravate diamant plaqué.

"Juste un peu Stan ... Nous ne voulons pas mon sentiment parent pauvre ..."

"Non non non non ... haha ... Francine stupide si simple d'esprit, c'est adorable. Nous voulons que son mari la graisse de se sentir pauvre haha! Si elles ne sont pas Smiths qu'ils sont pauvres. Haha"

"Stan Je ne vois pas où est la logique de votre provient ... c'est totalement indifférent à la réunion de famille." Francine dit-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle marchait en bas et poussé des cris perçants.

"Steve! Hailey! Arrête ça de suite!" Elle écarquilla les yeux et dégageait un sentiment effrayant pour elle. Hailey se mit à rire.

"Maman, je sais que je suis tout à fait anti-violence, mais nous sommes en train de pratiquer si cette fille Meg essaie de nous attaquer ... Papa n'a pas dit que les meilleures choses." Hailey se leva et dit en essuyant ses genoux.

«Oui maman ... et mes amis voulait venir si thats très bien." Steve a dit attendre sa réponse est oui.

"Eh bien votre père essaie de les faire se sentir pauvre et sans valeur afin qu'il soit un retard seul pour une fois ... et je pense que Steve ..." Elle essuya ses cheveux de son visage et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

"Ahhh heureux de voir que vous avez toujours gardé votre santé mentale Francine." Klaus a déclaré de son aquarium. Francine se tourna vers sa direction.

"Klaus mettre l'enlever. Il n'y aura pas de violence du tout quand ils sont ici got it?" Elle le foudroya du regard et il sourit.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de Roger ... Il est un étranger Francine ..." Il sourit à son signifiant sa défaite.

«Ils ont un chien qui parle et un mal domination mondiale entraînée bébé gay agir ... Je pense que nous sommes de plus normal ..." Son visage devint tout droit comme Roger marchait po Il tenait une photo. Probablement de Stan Jewel Thief nouveau père ... il n'a toujours pas eu sur elle ... Francine a essayé de tirer un sourire.

"Quelle image vous serrant il Roger?" Elle a dit d'essayer d'avoir lui donne l'image.

«Une image de cette belle créature. N'est-elle pas trop mignon? Je ne savais pas que nous avions un autre étranger dans la famille, pourquoi n'as-tu pas me le dire?" Il a déclaré avec enthousiasme, serrant le resserrement de l'image. Francine regarda étrangement.

«Laissez-moi voir ça." Elle a dit et lui arracha des mains. Elle tourna autour de la photo et eut un petit rire. "Oui Roger totalement cela, il l'autre étranger dans la famille."

Rogers yeux allumés et il rigola comme une fille de l'école tandis que Francine a montré la photo Klaus et deux d'entre eux eut un petit rire derrière leurs mains.

«Je vais faire ma chambre tous authentiques pour elle. Elle doit être à la maison-malade comme je suis." Il soupira saisissant la photo de Francine et courut à l'étage.

«Je ne peux pas croire qu'il prit pour un étranger ... Je ne vois pas comment mais c'est juste bizarre." Klaus dit. Francine a hoché la tête en accord.

»Francine! Où sont mes Twinkies? J'ai besoin de les cacher à Pierre!" Stan a crié à l'étage.

"Déjà fait du miel! Dans votre deuxième tiroir, dans votre compartiment caché." Elle a hurlé en arrière. Francine regardé Klaus. "Cela ne va pas aller comme prévu est-il?"


End file.
